


Warm Wings

by Aeternum (SemperAeternumQue)



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moon and OFC are mentioned only, OTP Feels, Quinter forever, extremely gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/Aeternum
Summary: Late at night, Qibli finds Winter watching the stars and thinking. Feelings are discussed, after a fair bit of them being idiots.





	Warm Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiccy_owo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccy_owo/gifts).



> My first (and probably only) Wings of Fire fic, y'all! I'm mostly in the Lord of the Rings fandom, but I found myself attacked by Quinter feels the other day, so I wrote this little fluffy thing. I'm also working on a longer Quinter fic, but it may or may not ever get published. 
> 
> Gifted to thiccy_owo for inspiring me to get my ass onto AO3 and post my work.

Winter wandered the halls of Jade Mountain.

It was midnight. Any sensible dragon would be safely tucked in bed, but the events of the past couple months haunted Winter. The deaths of Carnelian and Bigtail, his sister’s betrayal, his love of Moon and subsequent rejection, finding Hailstorm, fighting against the brother he had thought lost in the Diamond trial, Kinkajou being injured, Darkstalker rising, him being tricked by Darkstalker, all the thousand ways he’d failed.

Could it have gone differently? If Winter wasn’t such a disgrace to the tribe, if he was a true Icewing warrior, could he have prevented Kinkajou from being injured and Darkstalker from rising? Could Moon have loved him? 

But no. If he was a true Icewing warrior, he wouldn’t care what had happened to Kinkajou. If he was a true Icewing warrior, he never would have had other dragons along, and never would have come upon that scroll. If he was a true Icewing warrior, he would have never fallen for Moon, even if she fell for him.

He wandered out to a cave that was open to the sky. Skyheart cave, they called it. He found it was a good place to be alone when he needed to be, and so he settled down to watch the stars. 

That was where Qibli found him an hour or so later. “Hey, Winter.”

Winter just about leaped out of his scales. “Qibli?”

Qibli sat down beside him. “Yep. I got up to grab some water and you were missing.” The Sandwing said. “I thought you might be here. It’s one of your favorite places.”

Winter both hated and loved that Qibli knew all his favorite spots to hide from other dragons. Winter had been doing a lot of that recently and his irritating Sandwing clawmate was the only one stubborn enough to search all the hiding spots in Jade Mountain until he found Winter. Winter hated to admit it, but he liked that Qibli sought him it. It felt like his clawmate cared. Winter increasingly found his thoughts drifting to his clawmate these days, and he was glad Qibli cared for him enough to seek him out.

“You okay?” Qibli asked. Winter rubbed at his face with a wing. “No.” He admitted. “I keep wondering if things could have gone differently if I could have prevented Darkstalker rising or Kinkajou getting hurt. If Moon…” He didn’t have the words to finish that sentence.

“Could have loved you?” Qibli asked. Winter sighed. His clawmate knew him too well. “Yeah.”

Qibli stared out at the stars. “I wonder that too.” Winter turned to him, startled. “She didn’t? I thought clever Sandwings were her type.” He couldn’t hold back his sarcastic humor.

“Clever girl Sandwings,” Qibli said. “She’s dating my friend Turquoise.” His grin was the most painful smile Winter had seen on a dragon. Winter smiled back, probably equally painfully. 

“At least we’ve still got each other, idiot clawmate.” Qibli tensed. “Yeah.”

Winter wondered if he’d said something wrong, then Qibli was on him. Kissing him. And to his surprise, he kissed Qibli back.

After a minute Qibli scrambled back off him. “I’m sorry Winter. I’m sorry! I just, I’ve really liked you. Almost since I first met you but you always liked Moon and she couldn’t even see it so I gave up and tried to convince myself I liked Moon also and that that was why I was jealous of the moments you two shared and I hid my true feelings and I just can’t hide them anymore and I hope you don’t hate me.”

Qibli was babbling and Winter couldn’t blame him. He could barely form a coherent thought.

Qibli’s head drooped. “I hope I didn’t ruin our friendship. I love you Winter goodnight.” He said. Winter was unable to make his mouth form words, so he just grabbed Qibli and kissed him, trusting his actions to speak for him. 

When they finally broke apart, Qibli looked stunned. “You…You...” For once the eloquent Sandwing was at a loss for words.

“Yes,” Winter said. “You are here for me. You push me to talk about things, you know all my hiding spots, and you don’t let me sulk away alone. And not because you’re nosy, or irritating, but because you truly care about me. And I love that. Because when you grow up where I did, being cared for is the best thing in the world.”

Qibli stared some more, completely speechless and uncertain whether to laugh or cry or return Winter’s sentiment. He eventually settled for wrapping his wings around Winter, pulling the ice-dragon close to him.

Winter relaxed into Qibli’s warm wings and he felt safe. He felt like he was home.


End file.
